


Spin the bottle

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, M/M, Other, prompt1
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>405promptday'in ilk promptu - Genç masa (or Ördekler) doğruluk mu cesaretlilik mi oynarsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts), [pelin19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/gifts).



Glee- ABC

         Daren parmaklarıyla dayandığı bar masasında ritim tutarken, müziğin ritmiyle iki yana sallanarak yanına gelen Jacquelyn ona sarılır. Mavi gözlü Keaney uzun zamandır hissetmediği kızılı sıkıca sararak onunla iki yana sallanmaya başlar. Brad ikisinin sallanmasına gülümseyerek, Jacquelyn’in elindeki bardağı alır.

 “ Ördek partisi!”

         Zac’in bu müzikte bile herkese ulaşan sesiyle ördekler 1. ördeğin olduğu masaya toplanırlar. Ördekler her zamanki nüfustan az ama yine de masayı doldurduklarında, uzun zamandır hissedilmeyen bir neşe tüm bara yayılır.

 “ Sanki çok uzun zaman olmuş gibi.”

“ Uzun zaman oldu Lincoln.”

“ Ama yine de birlikteyiz, değil mi?”

         Herkes kızıl ördeğin istediği onaya başını sallarken, Zac artık içki alabilecek kadar büyüdüklerini ilan eder.  Özel garsonlardan Jordan bununla masaya yaklaştığında, hepsi sırayla istediklerini söyler. Jordan başını sallayıp uzaklaştığında Ashley herkesin aklındaki soruyu sorar.

“ Gerçek alkol değerinde getirmeyecek, değil mi?”

Masadan kahkahalar duyulurken Jordan barda, normal alkol değerinden daha düşük olan kokteyllerin hazırlanmasını bekler.

\----------------------------------------

“ Oyun oynasak ya?”

“ Ne oynayacağız Ashley?”

“ Şişe çevirmece? Ama öpücüklü değil!”

         Tüm erkeklerden Jacquelyn’e üzüntü dolu sesler çıkarken, kızılları kırmızı ona en çok yakışan olarak daha da kızarır.

“ Jacquelyn’in söylediği gibi doğruluk mu, cesaret mi oynayabiliriz.”

“ Cesarette Jacquelyn’i öpeceksek ben oynarım.”

         Jacquelyn’in mavi gözlü Zyen’e sarılıp onun olabileceğini söylerken, oyuna karar verilmiş, Jordan’dan şişe isterler.

“ Hadi Ashley! Sor işte!”

“ Of ama ben her şeyi biliyorum ki! Jacquelyn benden ne salkıyacak ki?”

“ Ashley cezaya kalırsın!”

“ Tamam, tamam. Soruyorum. Doğruluk demiştik, tamam. Jacquelyn…”

         Kızıl ördek derin bir nefes alıp soruyu bekler.

“ Diyelim ki tek bir öpücük hakkın var. Daren’ı mı öpersin, yoksa Lincoln’ı mı?”

         Jacquelyn bir süre düşünürken, Daren Ashley’e  bu soruyu mu bulabildiğini sorar. Genç kız gülümserken kızıl ördek cevabı bulmuş cevap verir;

“ İkisini de değil, Armand’ı öperdim!”

         Herkes bu cevapla ooolarken  Ashley ve Jacquelyn çakışırlar. Sihirli şişe bir daha döndüğünde cevaplayacak kişi Zac, soracak kişi Elisha olur. Zac 3 doğruluk hakkını doldurmuş, otomatik cesarete düşerken Elisha hazır, buyurur.

“ En çok kimyasal olarak çekildiğin erkeği öp.”

         Zac sektirmez yerinden kalkıp eliyle Armand’ın koluna dokunur, Elisha’nın yakıcı bakışlarına gülümseyerek genç vampiri es geçerek bardağına uzanmış Zyen’in yanına gelir. Lincoln’ün çenesinden tutarak mavi bakışları kendine çevirir.  Ona eğilirken genç Zyen kendini tamamen ona dönmüş bulur, en genç Keaney onun dudaklarını yıllar sonra bir kere daha kapatırken, Lincoln eliyle onu belinden tutmuş gitmesine izin vermez.

         Masadakiler onlara bakıyor, öpücük devam ediyorken Zac derin bir nefes alıp kendini geri çeker, dilini hafifçe dudaklarında gezdirirken Lincoln gözlerini açar, onun mavileriyle buluşturduktan sonra elini belinden çeker. Zac’in aldığı nefesi kendi vererek yerine oturur.

“ Bir daha yapın!”

         Herkes Jacquelyn’e güldüğünde Zac, Linc’e ufak bir bakış atıp yerine oturur.


End file.
